The Fake Forever Song
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: We all know how Julie Kagawa made that mean cliffie right? This is how I thonk the book will end up as.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Recap from the epilogue of the 'Eternity Cure':_

_They are coming._

_Leaning against the side of an ancient van, the lean, bony figure with the horribly scarred face smiled. They were on there way, now. Following his trail, tracking him toward the distant human city that would spell salvation for the entire world. A new beginning. A fresh start to everything. Soon. _

_He could sense. their determination to stop him, their rage and hate. Especially... her. Oh, her anger would be a glorious thing, indeed. His hand slipped to the smooth stub of his left arm, caressing it. He had once thought Kanin a worthy opponent, but the girl, the fierce, relentless, savage little bird, was even more magnificent. _

_"She is coming," he whispered, a grin stretching his ravaged face. "I cannot wait to see the look on her face when she finds us again. It will be a song for the ages." He chuckled and glanced into the van's interior, where a dark form lay slumped in the corner. "Don't you think so... Ezekiel?"_

_Recap Done._

He turns over to look at me, his bloodied face still bleeding from the torture I had given him. He thought I had killed him. He thought he would be out of this (h-e-double hockey sticks) hole of a world. He thought wrong. The little prince barely drank my blood. I had to force it down him. An song for the ages indeed.

He opens his mouth, and muted words come out, "She... won't... come." he gasps. I look to him. Ahhh, he had finally awoken.

"I see you have finally awoken, little prince." I say. He twitches at the name. "But, if I may ask, why won't she come?" I ask, a mischevious smile plastering it's way onto my face. He lifts his head and speaks, his voice finally even.

"She never cared for me. I was but a little pet to her. She didn't return the feelings." he looks sad, guilt and pain etch its way across his face.

"I think not." I start, turning towards him. "She almost killed me for the cure. When she saw I had no cure she all but looked crushed. She loved you indeed. And when she finds us, she will scream. Scream as I tear her apart piece by piece while making you watch." I smile sadistically. He lunges for me, but chains hold him back.

"Uh Uh Uh, little prince." I turn around. He grunts, I turn back to him. Realization hit his face like a million bricks. He puts his hands in front of his face, reaching a finger to his teeth. Two incisors spring out as he cuts himself. Blood drips off his finger into his mouth, he goes into a frenzy. I walk to the freezer and pull out an old bag of blood, very old indeed. But it would cure his hunger, for now.

I toss it towards him, his eyes snap to it. The aroma reaches my nose, so I know by now he smells it. With super fast reflexes he picks it up and claws it to pieces. He starts drinking and gulping it down. Then he realizes what he is doing. He throws it to the other side of the van and flies against the walls rocking the vehicle.

"What did you do to me?" he whispers, but he already knows. I smile.

"I said I was going to release you from the mortal coil and send you into the eternal night. When you said ready I thought you meant it." I state. A horrified expression crosses his face.

He looks into my eyes. Pure hatred emitting itself in waves. " I thought you meant..." he whispers, but mainly to himself. I laugh a cold hard chuckle.

"You thought I would just easily kill you when you were yet to tell me where Eden really was?" I half-smile. " No. Not that easily, now your one of the (d- word). "

He clutches his dead cold heart. He says his next sentence with pure loathing, barely a whisper. " I'm a vampire?"

I laugh, my face pointing to the roof of the van. "No, your a fairy princess. Of course your a vampire. Welcome to the world of the (d-word).


	2. Help!

**Guys! Look. And PuppyPaw, if your reading this please don't get all cranky on me girl! This is a note instead of chapter but this note is for the greater good! Sopa is back! Hide everyone!**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!READ:A message from dracohalo117, Leaf Ranger, and Silent Phantom gal...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtmland the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE


	3. Chapter 1: A Tear Of Blood

I was a monster, which was clear. I had always been a monster, but I had now finally accepted my fate as one. A monster I was and I decided to give into it. Kanin didn't have the heart to kill me, and he wouldn't let Jackal even think of it. So, since I couldn't find a viable party to kill me, I would give in to the demon inside. Blood was like alcohol, it dulled my nerves. It made me stronger, physically. But, the reason I did it was too dull the feeling of losing…

I couldn't even think his name anymore, it was too painful. Letting the monster side of me take over was like a new beginning for me and I was ecstatic, at first. On the plus side, it was helping me slowly lose humanity, which meant slowly forgetting things. Of course, when I was hungry they came back, so I had resorted to feeding whenever I could. On the down side, it wouldn't have been what Zeke wanted me to do.

He would have wanted me to live a long, good life. Full of stupid morals which I didn't believe nor take into consideration of doing. And, if he was still alive, I knew he would be ashamed at me. But I couldn't help it, it was hard to remember. I knew if he came back, or was looking down at me from this Heaven he talked about, he would be looking at me in disgust.

I sigh, trying to escape my thoughts. I look to the others, who were currently loading the car. We had killed a party of humans who were having a bonfire. They looked lost, and I knew it would be hard to suck them dry, especially when they reminded me too much of my old crew.

Speaking of my old crew, I remembered Stick. I sneer at the thought of him. He was the one to give up Zeke to Sarren, a savage vampire set on the path to kill everyone and everything in the world. A bloodsucker that wanted to get into Eden, then destroy the cure.

I couldn't believe I was so STUPID to think both Ezekiel and I would get out. Of course one of us had to be killed, and he wouldn't let me of changed him. I wanted to change him even before he died, he would have been safer that way. If he was turned then he would have been able to protect himself. I close my eyes, remembering his promise.

"_Allie," Zeke murmured, barely audible even as close as we were. Despite our situation, and the vampires surrounding us on every side, his voice and expression were calm. Too calm. "If we don't make it… I'm glad that I found you. It was good to see you again._"

_I growled and bent toward him, lowering my voice. "Don't you even start with that, Zeke," I hissed, not knowing if I was angry or terrified at his words. "You have people waiting for you in Eden. You are not going to die here." _

"_It's all right." Zeke managed the tiniest of smiles. "I'm not afraid to die. I just wish…" he trailed off, a flicker of pain crossing his face, before he shook that off, too. "Never mind. It's not important now. I just… I want you to promise me one thing."_

_I didn't know how well I'd be able to keep any kind of promise now. I really hope he wouldn't ask me to go to Eden and inform his family if he was killed. I wasn't sure I could do that, even if we made it out of here. But this was Zeke; it was hard to tell him no. "What do you want me to do?" I whispered._

_He held my gaze, blue eyes solemn and intense. "Don't Turn me," he whispered, sending me a spear of ice through my stomach. "Even if I'm dying, don't make me one of them. Just let me go."_

I had let him have his little promise, and look where that got him. He was dead, and it was my entire fault. But, even though it took me awhile, I finally got the reason of his wording. _"Even if I'm dying, don't make me one of them. Just let me go." _He had said.

I shiver; his words still making me feel as if a dagger was injected into my body. His words go through my mind over and over again. _"Even if I'm dying, don't make me one of them." _I shorten the words, not bearing to say the last ones. But this shortening was the reason I got what he was saying, finally.

I shorten it further. _"Don't make me one of them." _And, then I remember how he had said_ 'Them' _with disgust. My heart clenches. That _'them' _applied to her also. He didn't want to be the likes of vampires because he hated all vampires, and I was a vampire. Not was, but am. I was and am a vampire, and that meant Zeke had hated me. Secretly of course, he was probably afraid of me.

I didn't even deserve to call him Zeke, to me, his name was Ezekiel. Only friends, family, and his lover could call him Zeke. And for those, I was not. I blink back a tear of blood, but it cascades done my perfect face. Then, it rests itself on my cheek, as if it was mocking me. I blink away and turn away from Kanin and Jackal. They couldn't see me like this; I wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

I snarl at the tear. I bring up my finger to it and wipe it off with my index. I bring it to my face, just staring at it. It was a sign of weakness, a sign you were soft. I wasn't soft, I didn't need human emotions. And, to not have weaknesses, get rid of them. I bring the blood tear to my tongue and let it send me into a frenzy.

I smile as the taste goes throughout my mouth. This was who I was, and no one, not even Ezekiel if he was here, could change that. And, with that, I turn and help the others load the bodies into the car. **- 1061**


End file.
